Aden Taylor
"The guy's like a walking Neutralizer bath!" - Claudia summming up Aden's affect on the artifacts Life before the Warehouse Aden's life prior to the Warehouse wasn't very interesting. The few pets he had in his youth, along with just about any potential artifact he interacted with, remained calm as soon as it heard his voice or felt his aura. One year prior to joining the Warehouse team, he went to a fan convention with all sorts of replicas, the majority being the Pokemon Artifacts related to Legendaries. They would have activated immediately, had Aden not been there.His aura interacted with the items, ensuring they wouldn't fully activate for another year. He also met Mary (surname undisclosed) there, battled her several times, only winning when he caught on to her preferred type matchups. He returned to his job at the nearby library of sorting books, a task he excelled at. Warehouse Aden joined the Warehouse after his Poké Ball activated. After being requested personally by Ms. Fredric, Aden accept the invitation. He helped the team acquire the rampant Legendaries, among other artifacts such as Viracoacha's Staff which was found in a tomb Aden believed didn't exist. Aden had a dream connection with a strange being who later identified himself as Azletar the Warehouse Legendary. He, along with Agent Cody Tinker, brought the being into physical life and existance. After the Legendary Pokemon artifacts were created, Aden found a side job working as a bookstore assistant in town. Artifact Usage Aden treats artifacts like he would treat a pet: with love and respect. His aura and soothing voice calm the more active artifacts. Aden commonly takes with him Artifacts he feels will come in handy, due to Azletar informing him of the task ahead of time. These include *The Poke Ball *At least two Arceus Plates *Viracocha's Staff (when he can get away with it) *Raven Feather - developed the ability to become a raven at will because of it. *Tesla - Costumized his to resemble a Halo Plasma Pistol Abilities *Neutralizing aura: Aden's blue-green aura has a calming effect on his surroundings, allowing him to calm most artifacts within arm's reach, as well as preventing new-born artifacts from activating immediately. *Mediocre sword-fighter: Is fairly decent when using a sword *Spaciokinesis: After a rather long period of meditation, or the proper stimuli, Aden can manipulate the fabric of space in the form of barriers and shaped fields within which the laws of physics can be altered. This ability is almost never used due to how dangerous it can be. *Expert-class ring-slinger: With his powerful imagination, Aden can manipulate the Green and Blue Lantern Corps Ring abilities to his whim. *Flight - Can become a raven and fly. Often used for quick travel inside the Warehouse. *Duel skill - Mediocre, as Aden hasn't done a Yugioh deul since he was a child. Trivia *When he needs to pull an all-nighter, he'll drink a soda so that he'll be awake to do it and be able to drive back to the B&B, where he'll fall asleep on his bed. Either that, or he'll fall asleep right where he finished and curl up on the floor. **As a result, he can and will sleep almost anywhere that won't result in him waking up dead. Slept in the Jaguar House of Xibalba one time. In fact, Aden has slept in random places more often than in his own bed. *Aden has a tedancy to use fandom-related curses, such as "Arceus damn it!" and "Ah, scrap." among others, in place of more common foul language. *He often carries around a conductor's baton that he uses to gently remind artifacts not to misbehave by delivering a light tap. *Aden has an unusual powers that only Mrs. Frederick, the Regents, a few other agents, and some members of HARP know about: power over space itself. However, Aden rarely uses this power. The other agents and HARP only found out when Agent Taylor's control over the ability slip, which caused him to place his God Tier outfit into the Warehouse for safekeeping. **If he is wearing a part of the outfit, typically a glove, he can summon it around him. *Aden's Yugioh deck is the Lost Sanctuary deck, with his Signature Monster being The Agent of Force - Mars. *Aden has a shakey relationship with Agent Felix Draco, leading to a "war" between the two. **Aden calls Felix "Kitten Boy" at every possible opportunity while in the Warehouse, only using his proper name when in the field. Aden Taylor.PNG|Aden Taylor wearing his favorite Hero of Space shirt. Aden Taylor's powers.PNG|Aden prepares to use his powers on Agent Karess Old Bone.jpg|Old Bone, a Mayan zombie and Guardian of Origin Circle Agent of Force.png|Aden's Signature Monster, The Agent of Force Category:Agents